Journal of a Wolf
by Kinnix Wolf
Summary: A Journal written by Kinnix Wolf, The character in FullmetalOddish's story staying home. I have full permission to do this, and this is with her assistance. This is going to be written in a way to give insight on Wolfs story and some of the events that happen away from the other characters in the story. I hope you guys enjoy this, and please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Journal of a Wolf

 **AN**

Ok so, well here this is. I am Kinnix Wolf, the dude that character Wolf in Full Metal Oddish's story Staying Home was loosely based off of, more of the creator of the character that the Wolf in Staying Home was based off of. I thought to myself, hmm I like the way she made Wolf's story come out, but I want to go back further and maybe just maybe, I could expand on that. Now Wolf has many forms, most of the fics I write and discard have a main character that starts as Wolf, then evolves later into a different name for the main character once I determine what a good name would be. But here I thought, I have a character with a fairly loosely defined backstory and an excellent chance to expand on that. Maybe bring some depth for Wolf, or maybe just to give me a chance to help develop characters a bit better than I already can. I'm not sure if people will like this idea, or if anyone will actually care, but hell, why not.

So this is Wolf, the story of him, told by Wolf himself.

Cheers guys hope you like it.

Kinnix Wolf.

I literally own so little of this, it isn't even funny, whatever isn't owned by Nintendo or Full Metal Oddish, is either owned by me, or is somehow owned by something else.

* * *

So, I guess I'm doing this. I'm not one for writing much or actually talking about the past, but they say that either talking about it or writing it down helps you deal with the shit you have done in the past, so here I am.

Honestly I don't know where to really start, so I guess I should start at the beginning, because that way I won't miss anything.

I was born in a small village in Palrola, a small kingdom next to the sea, to a blacksmith and his wife. My parents were good people, and they raised me well. My father taught me that nothing can happen in life unless you want to get up and do it yourself, and my mother taught me that not everyone follows the same set of rules we do, and that not always can you follow all the rules to do what is right. My father taught me everything he knew about blacksmithing, as well as everything he knew in general. So by my 17th age day, I was strong man who knew a lot about many things, and one who saw everything as being black and white.

When war came to my land, I told my parents goodbye and joined the army with my best friend, Tyr. I fought better than most of the others, filled with such ideas as that our cause was just and that we were the good guys fighting the evil of the enemy. I was so good at killing that after three battles I became a member of the personal guard for a colonel, who was quite close to the general of the entire army, himself.

What I saw and what I did then brings shame to my mind even today. We were butchers; we slaughtered entire villages simply because they would not give themselves into near slavery. We hunted any who ran and continued to push deeper into the enemy's land, getting ever closer to their capital city. It was around then when I had reached my lowest. After listening to the colonel talking about how we provoked the war and how he would probably be made a baron after this, I'd had enough.

So I went out and sought out anyone I could trust, and I found someone: My old friend Tyr, in charge of a squad of soldiers. We talked long into the night. I told him all of my suspicions and all the facts I had found. I told him everything, and he seemed to agree. So we came up with a plan to seize control of the army and return home, to seek answers as to how this happened. When I left, I was convinced that I had done the right thing, but I hadn't.

The next morning, I was given orders to meet up with Tyr behind enemy lines to attack an enemy stockpile and claim it for our army. When I got there, I found a group of soldiers with blades in hand, and Tyr with shiny new ranks on his uniform. He sold me out to get promoted, and then he was ordered to kill me. I pleaded with him, but from the moment I got there I knew it was too late: He was totally corrupted, a zealot to the fancy ideals that we were told. But by the end of the day, there was no one standing but me. Over thirty soldiers I killed, and a friend.

I knew I couldn't go home; I was a traitor. They would hunt me and haul me back to be executed. So I took a horse and whatever else I could find and rode for the nearest coast, throwing away my uniform and replacing it with something a bit more commonplace. I boarded the first ship that took me and sailed to this continent. I was 18 and I had no way to support myself, so I did what I had to: I became a mercenary.

I fought for many causes, for kings' ransoms and pittances. I always traveled, never stopping, I never saw the need to stop. I was always running, but from what? The past, I guess. And it never caught up with me. I saw a million faces, and I saw a million more. I broke a lot of hearts, but I never stopped running. I started to stop being so picky about jobs, seeing them as mere opportunities to get money for drinking and to find new gear. That all changed when I was, hell, twenty-nine, thirty… probably thirty.

I was near Hyrule, some small village with a nice, clean bar and a little work. Some sort of crossroads, I guess. I can hardly remember what the place was like. Hell, other than the bar and my room, I'm fairly sure I can't recall any of it.

I had just gotten back from killing a group of bandits that had been robbing caravans and farms in the area. Twelve untrained men- barely men... more like boys, with crude weapons and little idea as to how to use them. I was thirsty. I always was, didn't matter what I had done, I nearly always needed a drink.

I walked into the bar and barely noticed anything but a girl. Sthe couldn't have been more than eighteen, maybe seventeen, drinking like an old merc like me. An aura of sadness and fatigue. She was sitting in a corner downing stuff that even I can barely stand; I prefer something with a bit more flavor than pure fire. Her clothes and gear marked her as a merc, but her manner and her eyes, when she looked at me, of course, showed a completely different story.

My thirst just vanished. I felt something I hadn't felt in many a year- compassion. I wanted to help her through whatever she was dealing with and teach her what she needed to know. I thought she was an untrained girl who thought this would be a grand life of adventure and riches. So I sat down, right across from her and asked what her name was.

She told me to go to hell, so I told her I had already been there and got bored and came back, which got her attention. Stories had been circulating about what I really was... some said a demon, some said a fallen servant of the goddesses, come to seek revenge on those who brought ruin to the land. And others said I was a man, who had died and gone to hell, fought my way out and emerged the best warrior in all the land. That was one of the more popular ones, and when she found out the story was about me, she became quite talkative. It was kind of cute seeing her like that, but also kind of scary.

I told her about a lot of things and took her under my wing. We walked the wilds together and we fought man and monster alike. We were an unstoppable duo; she helped me deal with my drinking problems, and I helped her with her father issues. Even through all the shit she had been through, hell, she was stronger than me. Fairly early on I wound up holding a knife in my hand, fully intending on plunging it into my chest. As far as I know, she never got that far... she always had something more to live for.

A few years before the "Twilight War", or whatever they call it, I got an offer that I couldn't refuse, an expedition looking for a city lost to a dragon. There was only one spot left, and I wouldn't let Ashei come. I told her to go home, find someone and forget the past, make her own path, don't let what happened a long time ago rule her life. I gave her my cards. I fully intended to follow traditions that I had followed when I was in the army; you get rid of dice, playing cards, any objects of gambling, lest the gods choose that as the last battle you gamble with, and bring you to the next life.

Hell, that kid... I can't help but think of her that way; she is one of the few things I have ever seen that was good. She was a light shining in the darkness, and by the gods, did she light the way. She could carve out a spot in history if she wanted to, but I think she was content to simply sit in the back and live her life. Almost wish I could have done that, but you can't change your life; you can only live it.

Maybe you can repay past sins, or maybe you're doomed to suffer for what you do in your life. Either way, it's my life, and I will live it the way I want to live it. No one can live it for me, and at the end of the day, if I can sleep at night, then that's all that matters.

This seems to be working. I feel lighter now. I guess putting this down to paper really helped. Hell, I guess if I have any nightmares or dreams about stuff that happened in the past, I will write about that as well. My life has been a long one. I've lived it well, doing what I can, and ignoring the rest. Looks like they want me to be a knight. Hell, as long as I don't have to put on airs like some stuck up bitch, I think I can handle being a knight.

* * *

 **AN**

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. If this goes over well and people like it, then I guess I will write more chapters. I just wanted to outline some stuff about Wolf that I for one thought should be said. And maybe who knows, this turns into a regular series I post. I for one love Staying Home, so I thought that maybe I could add to it, give it something a bit more, and maybe just maybe, give Wolf a more fleshed out backstory. Because when Fullmetal asked me about a back story, or I asked her if there would be one; one of those two, I just made up most of that on the spot, with some variations, and that became the backstory. So I guess this is me just adding to that.

Cheers guys.

Kinnix Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

Journal of a Wolf

Chapter 2

 **AN**

Well I'm back again, hope you guys are liking this.

Well enjoy.

I had intended to wait to post this later, but I decided why not, its done why not just post it now. so I did.

I own very little of this, and I don't lay claim to anything but what I have created.

* * *

So, I guess this is my second entry. Couldn't sleep at all... I guess I was lost in the past. Going over the dragon and everything, wondering what the hell I could have done differently. Not only did I lose most of the magical enchanted armor and relics of great power, I also was the sole survivor, and barely even.

Since it worked so well last time, at least for a bit and for a few things, I guess I will do the same for that. So, here is the story of the time I killed a dragon.

It's well past dawn and I'm still lying in bed, trying to sleep off the drinking I did last night. Something important, I almost have it... Oh, it's my birthday. Or well it was... yesterday. Everything hurts; guess I may have indulged a tad bit too much.

The door is thrown open and I hear movement. Someone's moving things about, and lighting the fire... Crap, looks like it's time to wake up.

I pull myself out of the bed and stumble over to the door. I walk into the main room of my small house and see Ashei going around and cooking something, looking completely unaffected by the night of drinking, no less.

"Oh, look who's finally up. I had time to run into town and grab some food before you even awoke. Guess your advanced age is making it hard for you to recover from these nights of drinking, yeah? Oh, and there's some mail on the table, don't know from who, some courier dropped it off. No name on it, no nothing... it's pretty thick though. Sit down and read, old man; food should be done soon."

I grumble as I sit down. Old man indeed. I could still kick her ass around the house and all the way to town, if I had to. Tearing open the envelope, I pull out the sheets of paper. I read it over once quickly before going back to the start.

"Well shit, listen to this," I begin before reading it off.

* * *

Wolf,

Yes, I know your name, I figured that out finally. My name is Augustus Lor. We worked together on a job once, and you impressed me so much that I feel required to pass on this invitation from my new employer. He has found the keystone to the ancient city of Orndar, lost for several hundred years and locked because of a dragon that has taken residence in the city. I sent this invitation early so that it may reach you and give you time to come here. There is an even split of loot at the end and a payment of a thousand sovereigns if there is no way to reach the city. I extend to you this invitation- please, join our number. You are the best warrior I know, and without you, our cause shall fail.

Augustus Lor

* * *

"And the rest is a five-page letter about terms and conditions and rules. All in this tiny script." I consider this momentarily. "Hmm... I remember him. Fairly excitable and passionate Paladin. Good guy, smart too; most Paladins devote themselves to some holy cause such as freeing all the slaves in the world, or hunting down criminals and killing corrupt leaders and the such, but Lor made his to slay evil wherever it hides, which means he both has a cause and a job as a monster hunter. Though this Villiginus Pentamus is a name I don't know. Sounds foreign, and like the guy is some stuck up highborn who entertains himself with searching for gold and slaying petty criminals so that he can return home and lie about his exploits to try to gain more power and favor."

I hate people like that, and my voice sounds disgusted by it, even to me.

"So, when do we leave?" she asks.

"There is no we," I tell her. "I'm sorry Ashei, but this is way too dangerous to even think about bringing you with me. That, and there's only one spot left, from what the letter says. Go back and take care of your father. If I survive, I will come and find you and we can start working together again. Please don't make this any harder than it already is. Hell, as soon as I can, I'll send you a letter, and you can tell me where to meet you."

She can barely look me in the eye as we eat, and my only relief comes when I go into my room to change. I hear her leave and feel a tiny bit of me die. I garb myself in the best armor I have, and I grab a half-dozen good weapons. Then I gather all the supplies and stick them into a magically expanding backpack I had stolen from a necromancer some years ago. I leave my deck behind with a small letter and a parting gift.

I fully didn't expect to survive. So I left something that I should have given her a long time ago, but I had only just figured out how it worked. It was called a Bloodstone, and it could be used for either bad things such as curses and hexes, or for powerful healing. She said her father never was in good health, and most of our money was spent on getting her father different "Miracle" cures. Suffice to say, none worked… but I hope this will.

I'm dressed for the cold; it's only fall, but I expect to be gone for a long time, and the city is supposed to be in the mountains, and very cold. So... this will be fun.

I walk out and grab my horse, or well, my current one. Criminals love to kill my horses, or they fall prey to some monster. Hopefully this one doesn't go the same way.

* * *

Two months and three horses and I'm finally here, on the last day they are staying before leaving through a ley gate to get closer. Probably should have hired a mage to teleport me, but I thought I could walk and it would be easy. Big mistake.

I go into the inn that the invitation talked about and immediately see the people who probably are in the group.

Three dwarves. An elf with a bow. Five human mercenaries, swords and bows and chain mail, almost as if it's a uniform. Lor sitting off to the side. A gaudy dressed wizard, pointy hat and staff and all. A druid- surprising to see a druid anywhere but deep in a primal forest. A tall dark figure clad in midnight-black plate mail and with a black hood over his head. Red eyes are all that are visible under it, so either a void knight, a death knight, or an Accursed, though probably a void knight since the other two would have killed everyone around or sucked the souls out of them. And finally a tall slim elf, who has to be at least half human, as no full blood elf has blue eyes, or if they do then I have never seen or heard of a full blood elf having blue eyes. Every other color, but not blue. That's not the only reason I look at her; wearing skintight leather armor with daggers, combined with her form, and well that's a beautiful sight indeed. Not that I give a damn... mind on the money, not on the body.

I introduce myself to the wizard and settle down to eat the meal placed in front of me. Lor and I talk for a bit and then I retire to my room early to sleep, as I feel sleep will be hard to come by.

* * *

Words elude me. Any further and my mind grows dim. I fear that until I dream again, nothing more will come from this. Until any more comes, I may just turn this into a log of interesting and memorable events that happen. But I guess I should continue this; it does aid my rest, and as of late, I could use that… certain things that have happened in my past have convinced me that dreams can be the herald of prophecy, and my dreams as of late have been unclear. Until another good subject comes to light that I may write about, this shall be at an end.

Sir Kinnix Wolf of Hyrule

 **A** **N**

Well, I just realized that all of my normal line breaks don't transfer over to ff, so now I have to go back and fix all the things that didn't actually get left in...

Well I hope you all enjoyed this, please tell me what you think, because I hope to learn more and become a much better author.

Cheers

Wolf


End file.
